


Partners

by luluxa



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluxa/pseuds/luluxa
Summary: There are crimes to stop, adventures to have - no time to wait. :)





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nargynargy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nargynargy/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Background elements and styling choices borrowed from J.C. Leyendecker. :)


End file.
